Stargazing EdwardxBella Fluff
by whitewolf08
Summary: Anyone tired of my fluffies yet? Edward and Bella are out stargazing. Short oneshot, please review.


I smiled, in spite of myself, as a gentle breeze blew stray hairs into my face, and I felt a cold hand wrap around mine, pulling me forward. I hadn't understood why Edward had drove me from my house in the middle of the night, but I looked over at the vague outline I could see of my boyfriend, understanding his point. My eyes weren't adjusted to this darkness yet, but I could see the silhouettes of trees, and a sparkling that could only mean water; a lake.

It was romantic.

I knew Edward well enough to understand that this was the only inspiration he needed, to bring me somewhere like this, and I walked alongside him. The ground changed beneath my feet, and looking around I could tell we were now on a dock. This made me nervous, but I let him lead me out to the end, looking around us.

It _was_ nice. We stopped at the end of the dock and he sat down. I decided to mimic him, and sat with, leaning against his stony figure and watching as he took his expensive running shoes off. Before I knew what he was up to I heard a quiet tinkling; movement of water, and saw that he had slipped his feet into the lake. I laughed, then looked up at his face. The icy water looked freezing, and I rolled my eyes a little.

He seemed to be enjoying it. This wordless silence was unusual, but comfortable and I leaned back, to look up at the stars. I could pick out the constellations I knew, easily now. _Orion_, I had only learned when I came to Forks. _Taurus_. I knew him too, only because he was in the night sky here, and traced the mythical hero and beast out with my finger. I saw Edward looking up at them, too, and smiled, hearing his soft velvet voice. "So... Can I be the Taurus to your Alcyone?" I laughed, not sure about the second name. "My who? I thought you could be my Orion, Edward." Edward chuckled, then shook his head.

"Don't know your myths, Bella." He murmured, one of his long, pale fingers lifting and beginning to trace shapes in the sky, his familiar voice starting to try and explain. "Taurus." He muttered, tracing the shape I already knew. "Is protecting the seven sisters, the Pleiades, from Orion... See? Alcyone, the brightest, she's right out of his reach."

I smiled, understanding his statement form before. "So, you're my Taurus?" I saw him smirk again, but also saw him nod.

"Taurus is supposed to be strong." He mused, voice somewhere close to my neck, one granite arm around my waist. "He's supposed to be beautiful." I added, atleast, familiar with this particular myth. "And seductive." Edward put in, voice now by my ear, making me laugh, and grin. He was so good at evoking a certain tingly sensation, and I leaned into him.

"But who wants to kiss a bull?" I heard him muse aloud. That was the only offer I wanted and I leaned up, one of my hands tangling into his bronze hair, the color gorgeous even in the darkness. His stunning, golden eyes, at the moment tinted with a darker toffee shade, closed as I pressed my lips to his. My vampire had been in a romantic mood all night, apparently, so it was only fair he got what was coming to him. I thought the kiss was exceptionally good, a chilled breeze occasionally blowing by to ruffle our hair. He had me gasping for breath, like always, by the time we broke apart and I smiled at his triumphant look as he leaned down again. Didn't even let me catch my breath, before we were kissing again.

**Wow, this one was short. I'm sorry. I was inspired to write this when me and my friend walked out on the Lizard Lake dock in the middle of the night. It was like freezing though. We kept talking about how Edward would like it, though, so I wrote this. I didn't make up the star things, obviously. I live around the same place as Forks and those are the constellatios we have, and the same legends. (Orion, Taurus, Pleiades, ect.) Hope you like it, hope it wasn't too cheesy. I would have written a lot more recently but I've been camping. (Just like Edward, right!?) Oh, and don't go bugging me if the star-legends arn't right. These are the way I learned them. **


End file.
